En esta vida todo puede pasar
by RousseDenisse
Summary: Resumen: Tras la batalla final, Hermione Regresa A Hogwarts junto con Harry y Ron Muchas Cosas Han Cambiado en La Gran Escuela de Magia y hechicería. Hermione, Harry y Ron tras Salvar a Draco Malfoy de Askaban por ayudarlos en La Batalla. Cosas Han Cambiado Entre Ellos Como En Esta Vida TODO puede Pasar un draco preocupado por cambios que a tenido con cierta castaña
1. PROLOGO

En esta vida todo PUEDE PASAR

**ACLARACIÓN: TODO PERTENECE A J.R ROWLING LUCIUS MALFOY A MUERTO. Fred weasley ,remus lupien,tonk están vivos y no todo sera igual a lo que sale en el liel libro hartry potter y la religias de la muerta are unos cambio y lo demás es creación mía ecepto los personajes,personajes,hechizos,y lugares **

**resumen:**

Tras la batalla final Hermione regresa a Hogwarts junto con Harry y Ron muchas cosas han cambiado en la gran escuela de magia y hechicería. Hermione , Harry y Ron tras salvar a Draco malfoy de askaban por ayudarlos en la batalla cosas han cambiado entre ellos y como en esta vida todo puede pasar a Draco estos cambios lo preocupan mucho mas con cierta castaña

**PROLOGO **

Hermione se encuentra en la madriguera acostada en la cama que se encontraba en la pieza donde compartía con giny. Su vida había cambiado tanto con la gran batalla donde Harry Potter el niño que vivió VENCIÓ A LORD VOLDEMORT el mago más oscuro de la historia donde le ayudo a destruir los Horrocruxes múltiples de lord voldemort. Hermione para salvar a sus padres les borro la memoria para poder protegerlos de lord voldemort y de sus mortíferos, pero cuando termino la guerra los busco hasta que los encontró pero no pudo modificales la memoria así que decidió dejarlos vivir su vida y ella realizaría aparte claro que le apenaba pensar que cuando se casara su padre no la podría entregar en el altar pero ella constantemente se repetía ** _todo lo e hecho por su bien Hermione no te preocupes ellos están bien lejos de ti_** .unos golpes en la puerta TOC,TOC, interrumpen sus pensamientos.

-Herms puedo pasar soy ron -hermione roda los ojos desde el beso de la batalla ron a estado muy raro con ella -si ron pasa no hay problema.

-herms yo... quiero hablar contigo sobre lo que paso en la dice sonrojado

-claro ron...

-mira hermione yo se que tu sientes algo por mi que va mas aya de la amistad que nos unes des los 11 años pero quiero que sepas que el beso que nos dimos en la batalla yo te lo di por la emoción en verdad herms no lose porque lo hice pero yo a ti te veo como mi hermana y.. no puedo verte mas que eso mas que eso y el beso no significo nada para mi y bueno yo quería saber si ¿nosotros podemos seguir conservando nuestra amistad?

-claro ron nuestra amistad seguirá siendo la misma no te preocupes y si eso era todo me puedes dejar sola un momento -lo dice aguantando las lagrimas y con una sonrisa falsa

-claro herms y gracias por entenderme bueno adiós me voy a jugar con harry le prometí jugar ajedrez mágico -lo dice atravesando la puerta

Hermione apenas siente el CLIC de la puerta se larga a llorar **_porque porque! siempre me pasa estas cosas¡ maldito ron!_**hermione mientras lloraba se dejo abrasar por morfeo aun su cara tenia rastros de lagrima sin aun cenar.

**MIENTRAS EN LA MANCION DE LOS MALFOYS **

Draco malfoy se encontraba en su gran mansión que fue heredada por su padre que murió en la batalla que durante esta fue ocupada como cuartelero de el señor tenebroso lo cual le trajo barias consecuencias como que a los prisioneros los encerraban en sus mazmorras los torturaban en su mansión los recuerdos lo acorralaban constante mente los rostros de las victimas de los mortifagos claro que el señor tenebroso los obligaba a presenciar las aterradoras ecenas y por los errores que su padre cometió los cuales los pagaron su madre narcissa malfoy y el lord voldemort por cada error que cometían los torturaba, pero el recuerdo que mal lo atormentaba era donde san potter , la comadreja y hermione grager eran llevados por los carroñeros como prisioneros donde su mansión para entregarlos a lord voldemort .

** "Flash Back"**

_draco se encontraba en su habitación el único lugar donde lord voldemort lo dejaba tranquilo su ventana se encontraba con vista a la entrada de la mansión se encontraba observando por la ventana el cielo estaba gris perfecto con la situación en que se encontraba a lo lejos veía a 6 figuras aparecerse entre ella se encontraba la comadreja y la sabelotodo de granger y un joven que traía la cara deforme que debía ser san potter y venia con los repulsivos de scabior y otros dos carroñeros que no logro reconocer siente unos golpes en la puerta _

_-malfoy tu tía bellatrix te llama dice que vallas a la sala principal inmediatamente si no quieres recibir un cruciatus -malfoy inmediata mente se aparto de la ventana y caminando aproximadamente rápido ya que no quería recibir la furia de su loca tía camino por un pasillo largo lleno de retratos de magos importantes y de sus antepasado bajo por las escalera con una caminada elegante mostrándose impotente y un poco aterrador ya que su rostro se encontraba demacrado notablemente caminando mas lento llego a un pasillo donde se encontraba un puerta de roble que daba al salón principal mostrando una mascara de frialdad trato de no mirar a los prisioneros _

_-me necesitabas tía-draco trataba de no mostrar ni una pizca de temor_

_-oh claro draco necesito que me confirmes si estos son Harry Potter Y sus dos queridisimos amigos JAJAJAJA así llamaremos a nuestro señor draquito y seras recompensado y respetado mmm.. ña no creo gracias a tu padre callaron a la inmundicia jajajaja YA RESPONDERME SON O NO EL TRIÓ DORADO SOBRINO ! _

_Draco trataba de pensar con ojetismo **no puedo entregarlos si los delató el que no debe ser nombrado los matara y el mundo mágico sera prácticamente destruido aparte si ganan podrían ayudarnos si es que ganan claro y no dejare que maten a hermione **_

_-Mm no tía no los logro reconocer -dijo tratando de mostrarse seguro _

_-ok pero esta muchacha tenia algo que me pertenencia lleven a los chicos a los calabozos y déjenme con esta vamos a hablar de chica a chica jajajaja crucio _**  
**

_la tía de draco está torturando a hermione durante 30 minutos y en presencia de draco hermione lo miraba pidiéndole ayuda con la mira y este no podía hacer nada porque los pondría en riesgo a todos y con un sentimiento extraño que no reconoció se retiro de la sala ._

**_fin de _****"Flash Back"**

draco trato de sacar este recuerdo de su mente y se dio cuenta que estaba en la misma sala donde torturaron a cierta castaña que le provoco sentimientos que no logro descifrar total mente agotado se dirigió a su habitación al entrar se acostó en su cama y se dejo dominar por morfeo

**si tengo algún reviews seguire y es mi primera tengan piedad jajaja ves asta luego**


	2. Al callejón diagon

**De compras al callejón diagon **

**ACLARACIÓN: Todo pertenece a la fabulosa J. **

****** bueno ya actualice jejeje que rapido sera un poco corto pero jice mi mejor esfuerso espero que les guste**Bueno aquí vamos disfruten

**mancion DE DRACO **

-NO PUEDE SER O TRABES ESTAS PESADILLAS NO ME DEJAN DORMIR EN PAZ! -lo dice incorporándose en la cama -y todo gracias a mi estúpido padre ojala te retuerzas Lucius en tu asquerosa tumba junto la loca de mi tía jajaja nunca creí decir esto pero GRACIAS molly weasley por lanzar ese bombarda maximus contra mi loca tía bellatrix la muy perra se lo merecí y un elfo aparece.

-señorito draco la ama narcissa informa que ira al callejón diagon –el elfo temeroso le da el recado

-Jack dile a mi madre que iré con ella que me espere un momento ya puedes retirarte-lo dice mientras se dirige a la ducha –ah y prepárame un zumo de calabaza con unas tostada –claro el elfo ya había desaparecido listo para preparar el desayuno de su amo –a ver si me despejo con estos pensamientos con respecto a granger jajajaja pffff el gran draco no piensas esas estupideces está clara que esta mucha más guapa que tiene una cintura perfecta y una Pech…..eje para draco mejor dúchate antes que mi madre venga a buscarte personal mente .Después de 15 minutos sale de la ducha con bóxer y una toalla pequeña secándose el pelo –a ver que me pongo mmm si con esto está bien- draco se pone unos pantalones negros una camisa blanca mangas cortas con una polera musculosa-draco eres hermoso-lo dice viéndose en el espejo sale de su habitación camina ya por el acostumbrado pasillo llega a las escalera dobla a mana derecha a la primera puerta entra a la cocina –buenos días madre como dormiste-dice sentándose en la silla que estaba en la elegante cocina ya no les gustaba comer en el gran comedor claro si el señor tenebroso le encantaba torturar _viejo senil asqueroso púdrete arruinaste mí no tan perfecta vida –_como quieras que durmiera draco esta casa me trae recuerdos espantosos no crees que será mejor que nos retiremos de esta casa y bueno tu padre tenía un propiedad que esta al parecer al sur de Inglaterra y es bastante hermosa y es grande –sabes mama tu idea no está nada mal y dime que harás cuando entre a Hogwarts no me gustaría que te quedaras sola porque no viajas por el mundo y te despejas y tratas de olvidar la guerra –nose draco lo pensare….. Ya terminaste tu desayuno –si mama vamos quieres aparecerte o por polvos flus –draco aparezcámoslos mejor no quiero quedar llena de polvo –mama para que eres bruja –lo dice rodando lo ojos-está bien afírmate de mi brazo-y con un pop aparecieron en el callejón diagon

**EN LA MADRIGUERA**

-RON, HARRY, GINY, HERMIONE, FRED, GEORGIE DESPIERTEN EL DESAYUNO ESTA LISTO! -dice molly desde la cocina preparando huevos con salchichas y pan tostados con zumo de frambuesa mientras arriba de los dormitorios

-ron despierta tu mama se va a enojar. RON!-HAY HARRY NO ES NECESARIO QUE GRITES OK…si yo ya estaba despierto –si claro ron me voy al baño antes de que herms se lo agare

-Ya es tarde Harry! Herms ya entro y con giny para demorarse menos –Fred no bromes es una broma cruel –jajajaja ahí George estoy que me hago pis –pues Fred tendrás que hacer en tus pantalones porque herms y giny no saldrán en una hora

-no seas escandaloso Fred o George ya saldremos- giny tu broma no es para nada chistosa e mejor apúrate que tenemos que ir a callejón diagon a comprar las cosas para el próximo curso en Hogwarts –dice ron ya más despierto que antes.

30 minutos después todos ya están listos para tomar desayuno y con un cambio de pantalones de Fred.-chicos tienen todo listo para ir al callejón-dice molly-sí-responden al unisomio-bueno Fred y George los acompañara hasta la entrada ya que ellos tienen que atender la tienda

-si mama-ron y giny

-si señora wealey –pues que esperan apúrense que se les ara tarde y los quiero para el almuerzo aquí así podrán sacar los gomos del jardín y limpiar sus habitaciones ya que solo le quedan dos días para entrar al colegio –lo dice mientras retira los platos

-Mmm chicos espérenme voy a buscar un chaleco – herms lo dice con la mirada triste pues le costaba ver a ron _herm tranquila eso ya paso ya derramaste demasiadas lagrimas por el durante 7 años pero era obvio que no se fijaría en ti si eres una chica aburrida –_herms apúrate ya vamos –chicos esperen ya bajo –lo dice cogiendo un chaleco café que le venía con los pantalones negros y sus tenis café luego baja las escalera listos chicos estoy lista –en que vamos a llegar al callejón-con polvos flu Hermione-dice Harry

-Bueno chicos Fred y yo nos vamos con giny –dice George-eee chicos yo me voy con ustedes-dice Hermione tomándolos del brazo y tironeando hasta la chimenea y grita-CALLEJON DIAGON- -Y DEJANDO A UN PERPLEJO HARRY Y GINY, RON

YA CHICOS TOMEN VAMOS APURENCE PARA ALCANSARLOS-dice giny los tres se dirigen a la chimenea y grita-callejón diagon-y ya estaba pensando cómo sacarle información a herms pues claro que algo le pasaba y así se a parecieron.

**Bueno chic s hasta acá llega el capítulo guau me costó mucho sacarlo valla que cuesta escribir bueno pero es lo más que me gusta hacer dejen reviews hasta luego**


	3. EL ENCUENTRO

**EL ENCUENTRO **

**ACLARACIÓN****: TODO PERTENECE A J.R ROWLING **

**BUENO AQUÍ VAMOS DISFRUTEN**

Cuando todos aparecieron en los sortilegios weasley todos se miraban entre si con cara de asombros a Hermione

-¿herms estas enojada con ron y yo? –dice temeroso Harry

-no Harry solo quería hacerles una pregunta a los gemelos no hay problema con ustedes chicos-Hermione responde con una sonrisa bastante falsa

¿y cuál era la pregunta Hermione?-preguntan los gemelos con una amplia sonrisa

-eee…. bueno...yo quería saber si necesitaban ayuda con algunos de sus productos….bueno ya saben con la guerra no tuvieron mucho tiempo para dedicárselos -(la guerra termino hace dos meses) Hermione dice sorprendiéndose a ella misma con la gran mentira claro nunca fue buena en eso

-herms no te preocupes con los empleados tenemos la suficiente ayuda no es así George

- o si claro Hermione y Fred eso me recuerda que ya es hora de empezar a trabajar bueno chicos es hora que se vallan –dice Fred con una sonrisa ladeada y alzando las cejas

Pero chicos quiero recorrer la tienda…-dice ron con frustración

-Ron ya déjate de mimadas y sale luego – dice giny ya en la puerta Harry y Hermione ya estaban a fuera pronto giny y ron los alcanzaron

-Bueno chicos yo y Hermione tenemos que hacer compras de chicas nos juntamos en el caldero chirriante a las 3 tenemos 3 horas –dice giny ya llevándose del brazo a Hermione

-¿Harry no crees que están raras herms y giny?-dice ron con curiosidad

-nose ron pero vamos a la tienda de quidditch –dice Harry ya caminando

-ya está bien Harry ey espera –dice ron ya pillando a Harry y se pierden entre los magos y brujas..

**Callejón diagon en madam malkin **

Draco estaba comprando su uniforme de Hogwarts y claro su mama aprovecho para comprarse unas túnicas bastantes elegantes la gente que pasaba por ese lugar los mira con odio o algunos con miedo por los rumores que fueron mortifagos pero nadien se atrevería insultar a un Malfoy después de todo seguían teniendo poder.

-Draco no crees que este uniforme está ajustado-dice narcissa con el ceño fruncido

-claro que no madre es así como se ocupa ahora y un Malfoy siempre está a la moda-dice con una sonrisa torcida y una ceja alzada narcissa roda los ojos

-si claro Draco o pero si es Hermione granger-dice narcissa mirando atrás de Draco –ven Draco acompáñame a saludarlas a ella y a la señorita wealey gracias a ellas estamos aquí y no en Askaban ven Draco apúrate

-pero madre aun no terminan con mi uniforme – lo dice con su típica sonrisa ladeada creyéndose que estaba salvado de ir a saludar a la castaña y pelirroja

-oh pero señor Malfoy no se preocupe ya termine puede acompañar a su madre- la señora malkin lo dice con falsa inocencia, Draco la mira con odio _maldita bruja _

-Ya Draco ven- dice narcissa ya abriéndose paso entre las túnicas y las personas seguida por Draco el cual no tenía buena cara _pero que te pasa Draco solo es herm... Granger y weasley no es nada importante bueno gracias a ella no estoy pudriéndome en Askaban pero nada más sola las saludares y les daré las gracias eso es todo si eso es y nada más. _

Hola señoritas granger y wealey-dice narcissa sorprendiendo a Draco ya que metido en sus pensamientos no se dio ni cuenta cuando llego donde las chicas

-hola señora narcissa –responden las dos sorprendidas ya que herms y giny discutían

-hola granger, weasley –dice Draco mostrando que no le importaba saludarlas _no mires a granger n, no mires a granger, no la mires hace que no te importan pffff pero como no mirarla si esta guapísima QUE? NO DEJA DE PENSAR ESAS COSAS DRACO Y MEJOR ESCUCHA LO QUE HABLAN _

-chicas como en medio de agradecimientos por no dejar que nos mandaran a Askaban quiero invitarlas a una pequeña cena Draco y yo estaremos muy agradecidos que vallan pueden invitar a los wealey y a señorito Neville y a luna lovodog no es así Draco? –dice narcissa mirando a las chicas y luego a Draco esperando la respuesta

-eeh _piensa rápido_ eee si estaremos agradecidos que asistan a esta cena...-dice Draco con la sonrisa más falsa que no paso por desapercibida por narcissa

-bueno muchachas fue un placer encontrarlas por aquí Draco y yo tenemos que hacer más compras adiós –dice narcissa con una sonrisa bastante cariñosa

-Adiós y gracias por la invitación y chao Malfoy-dice Hermione ya que giny aún estaba sorprendida por el suceso que acababa de vivir

-adiós granger y weasley –dice saliendo por la puerta en una fracción de segundo conecta la mirada gris con una café que pertenecía a Hermione

-wooo herms viste y escuchaste lo mismo que yo?-dice giny mirando sorprendida la puerta donde acababan de Salir los Malfoys-es que por los calzones de merlín no lo puedo creer.

-hay giny no es para tanto las cosas cambian y las personas también tu bien sabes que Malfoy y narcissa eran como marionetas del detestable Lucius –dice Hermione mientras mira una túnica gris que le recordó a ciertos ojos de una personaonita

¿y qué haremos aceptamos la invitación? –dice giny con cara de duda

-pues claro giny así demostramos que con la guerra las rivalidades de las sangres limpias y mestizos, hijos de muggles murió con la batalla-dice herm mirando a giny

-sabes Hermione tienes razón de algo que sirva toda la muerte que se vivió en esta guerra asquerosa

-necesitan algo señoritas-interrumpe un vendedora de la tienda

-si necesitamos dos uniformes completos para Hogwarts –dice herms con serenidad

-acompáñenme por aquí-dice las vendedoras indicándoles el camino

Después de 30 minutos Hermione y giny salieron de la tienda para dirigirse a la tienda de libros flourish y blotts para comprar los tomos de 7 cursos en la cual tuvieron que esperar 1 hora ya que estaba llena de gente luego a la tienda de calderos tardaron 30 minutos en salir

-Herms no te creas que estas salvada para no contarme lo que a asado entre ron y tu ok?

-aaahh giny está bien pero será en el dormitorio ahí nadien podrá escuchar ya-dice Hermione ya aburrida de giny-vamos a la tienda de pergamino, plumas y tinta

Las chicas se encontraron con ron y Harry compraron todo y luego decidieron ir a la heladería se compraron todos helados dobles claro ron no quedo satisfecho jejeje siempre le gusta comer luego fueron a la tienda de los weasley y aparecieron por vía flu en la madriguera

-Ya era hora que llegaran el almuerzo está listo pasen a la cocina- dijo la señora weasley con los brazos en posición de jarra .los chicos se van a el comedor que ya estaba servido comieron tranquilos luego terminaron Harry y ron lavaron los platos claro con magia y después con las chicas limpiaron el jardín de gomos después limpiaron pero llego el momento en que giny y Hermione quedaron en la misma habitación. Y se les había ido toda la tarde

-bueno herms cuéntame que fue lo que paso con mi hermano?

-esta bien bueno todo en peso en la batalla final cuando estábamos en la cámara d los secretos ron y yo nos besamos giny te juro que eso fue lo mejor que me sucedió luego ron cuando termino la guerra el actuó como antes y luego este último mes ha actuado mal con migo ahí giny no sabes lo ilusionada que estaba y ayer llega y quiere hablar conmigo y me dice que el beso no significo nada para él y que sigamos siendo amigos-luego de explicar todo Hermione derrama algunas lágrimas.

-oh Hermione sabes no te compliques con él es un estúpido no sabe lo que pierde y ya no te achaques vas a encontrar a un hombre guapo que te valore –dice giny abrasándola

-Chicos a cenar¡ está listo-grita la señora weasley luego todos estaban cenando tranquilamente claro a Hermione y a giny se les olvido decirle de la invitación de la señora Malfoy.

Luego todos se fueron a dormir después de un día agotador y mañana seria un buen dia o eso creían todo depende de que pasara…

**BUENO CHICAS ASTA ACÁ LLEGO nos bemos en el proximo capitulo GUAU LO HICE UN POCO MAS LARGO QUE ANTES ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEN Y DEJEN REVIEWS**


	4. LA INVITACIÓN

**la ****invitación**

**todo le pertenece a J.R. ROWLING **

**BUENO DISFRUTEN AQUÍ VA EL CAPITULO **

**EN LA MADRIGUERRA**

Hermione acababa de levantarse era una de las primera en estar en pie aparte de la señora wealey trato de no hacer tanto ruido se vistió rápidamente con un buzo color negro y rayas rosas, luego va al baño y baja

-buenos días molly, le ayudo en algo-lo dice Hermione con una sonrisa

-buenos días herms, ayúdame a poner la mesa querida –dice molly preparando el desayuno

Hermione mientras pone las tazas le viene el recuerdo de la invitación a la cena de los Malfoys para navidad

-eeh molly los Malfoys nos invitaron a una cena que darán para navidad y bueno yo creo que estaría bien que asistiéramos y bueno nos invitaron a todos –dice Hermione jugueteando con las manos

-querida claro que asistiremos narcissa y el muchacho esos no son malos aparte será un claro ejemplo que la rivalidades están atrás les informaremos a los chicos hoy en el desayuno y ya es hora que los despertemos –dice molly mientras ponía él te preparado en la mesa Hermione vota el aire que tenía contenido que no se había dado cuenta que lo retenía

-si molly los iré a despertar –dice Hermione mientras desaparece en las escaleras

20 minutos después ya estaban todos sentados en la mesa Hermione ya le había comenta a giny que molly ya sabía de la invitación y ambas estaban temerosas de la reacción de los chicos especialmente de ron, herm había acordado con molly que la señora weasley iba a dar la información, ya estaban terminando el desayuno y los gemelos hacían bromas haciendo reír a todos.

-atención chicos Hermione me acaba de informar que ayer narcissa Malfoy nos ha invitado a una cena para navidad a la cual todos asistiremos –dijo deteniendo la mirada en cada uno en especial en ron que estaba mirando enojado a Hermione y a giny por no decirles antes

-pero mama como vamos a ir a esa casa –dice ron rojo hasta las orejas

-porque sería una falta de educación y aparte sería un buen ejemplo que las rivalidades ya no existen entre la sangre pura y mestizos e hijos de muggles-dice molly con el ceño fruncido

-yo encuentro que estaría bien que asistiéramos total ellos los Malfoys solo seguían órdenes para no morir y narcissa, y Draco nos ayudaron bastante-dice Harry con la idea de asistir a una cena así despejarse un rato claro ya no tenía ninguna rivalidad con Draco por supuesto que ron no sabia

-pero Harry…-dice ron mirando ceñudo

-pero nada ron ya has escuchado a tu mama y a Harry asistiremos aparte eres el único que está haciendo problemas por asistir y no quiero que discutas más ok –dice Hermione ya harta de las palabras de ron

-está bien Hermione-dice ron levantándose de la mesa y a la siga iba Harry ´para calmarlo

-bueno ya arriba de la mesa que hay cosas que hacer y no se escondan Fred y George que les toca losa -dice molly sacando las cosas ya de la mesa

-aaahh pero ma íbamos a ver un invento-dicen los gemelos con un puchero

-no! Los quiero ver refregar los platos –dice molly apuntado hacia el fregadero

Y así empezaba el día mientras Hermione leía un libro bajo el libro pensando como seria Hogwarts este último año…

**Mientras en la mansión Malfoy….**

Draco estaba en el patio de la mansión pensando cómo era que su madre no le había dicho de la puta cena desde ayer estaba evitando el tema claro sabía que a Draco no le gustaría para nada la tal cena _pero como me hace esto y para más invita a todos los weasley no es que me caigan mal todos pero la comadreja de ron lo detesto bueno con san Potter ya habían arreglado algo las cosas pero no,no,no,puede estar pasando esto mejor voy a hablar con mama sobre su viaje ._

Dice Draco mientras cruza el patio y entra al hall en busca de su madre

-madre te estaba buscando –lo dice sentándose en un pequeño sillón negro al frente de su madre

-sí que necesitas Draco-dice narcissa bebienda elegantemente su taza de te

-bueno quería saber si vas a realizar el viaje que te recomendé ayer-dice Draco mirándola directamente

.o si de eso justo te quería hablar… la directora de Hogwarts me pidió que sea la nueva profesora de herbología y yo acepte –dice mirando seriamente a Draco

-¿QUEEE? PERO PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE ANTES COMO VAS A IR A HOGWARTS CONMIGO NO PUEDES ESTAR HAY MAMA –dice Draco entre enojado y asombrado _no pero que dirán de mí no puede estar hay cerca de mi bueno aunque eso sería lo mejor para ella ya está bien Draco cálmate _

-claro que puedo estar en Hogwarts Draco y nadien me lo impedirá creí que sería lo mejor para los dos –dice narcissa mirándolo fijamente dejando claro que no cambiaría de parecer

-Asa está bien y quien se va encargar de la casa?-dice Draco aun ceñido

-no te preocupes los elfos sabrán cuidar de ella-dice narcissa mirándolo con una sonrisa

-ve arregla tus cosas para que mañana no lleguemos atrasados –le dice tranquilamente a Draco

-te iras en el tren conmigo?-dice temeroso Draco

-claro que no Draco yo te dejare en la estación yo llegare en red flu-lo dice con una expresión burlona

Luego Draco se despide y va hacia la habitación a arreglar las cosas para mañana pensando lo raro que sería este año ya no estarían los amigos de siempre algunos habían muerto otros se salvaron de Askaban .después de 1 hora Draco había terminado de arreglar las cosas y luego almuerza con su madre y paso una larga tarde en la gran biblioteca tratando de leer pero no lo logro mucho ya que pensamientos muy raros ocupaban su cabeza_ Hermione estará con la comadreja _ _si de seguro que esta con ella PERO Y A TI QUE TE IMPORTA ESTAR MUCHO AQUÍ ME AFECTA JAJAJA YO PENSANDO EN ESAS TONTERIAS QUE ESTUPIDOS MEJOR ME VOY A DORMIR …_mañana volveré a Hogwarts este año será el más raro de todos que he vivido

**Bueno chicos hasta aquí llega el capítulo sé que me demore en actualizar lose. Lose merezco un crucio **bueno dejen review plis es lo que me motiva a seguir


End file.
